


Without You

by GloriaBrin2



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Life Without Finn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaBrin2/pseuds/GloriaBrin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueva York es un asco. Hay ruido en todos lados, a donde quiera que voltee, a donde quiera que vaya, incluso por la noche impidiéndole dormir. Es horrible como una ciudad que había amado por tanto tiempo ahora le producía tanto dolor.</p>
<p>Después de “Goodbye”, medio AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**I: Primer año.**

**_"_ ** ****_I can't win, I can't reign_  
I will never win this game without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,   
I will never be the same without you, without you ****_."_

Nueva York es un asco.  
Hay ruido en todos lados, a donde quiera que voltee, a donde quiera que vaya, incluso por la noche impidiéndole dormir. Es horrible como una ciudad que había amado por tanto tiempo ahora le producía tanto dolor.

Se pasa sus primeras dos semanas en la ciudad encerrada en la habitación de hotel de sus padres llorando y esperando una llamada que nunca llego. Cuando al fin la logran sacar para ir a ver su dormitorio la chica no habla, ni media palabra, ni siquiera hace un sonido, simplemente asiente con la cabeza a todo lo que le dicen; la ayudan a instalarse y le preguntan que si quiere volver a Lima por el resto del verano.  
Niega con la cabeza y se tira en la cama.

Se pasa el verano entero ignorando las llamadas de Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y el resto de New Directions –excepto el, nunca es el-, ignorando los intentos de su nueva compañera de cuarto por entablar conversación con ella, ignorando los intentos de sus padres de comunicarse con ella, simplemente ignorando.

-Eres muda?- pregunta una vez su compañera, Karine, una chica con rasgos italianos, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo y acento texano- Seria raro, nunca he sabido de una estudiante de NYADA muda, pero tal vez entraste por el baile, debes ser buena bailando…

Cierra los ojos y rueda en la cama, hasta enterrar la cara en la almohada, a Karine le gusta hablar mucho y ella solo quiere que se calle o que se duerma, por que entonces ella podrá soltarse a llorar en silencio como cada noche, tragándose sus gritos y gemidos, sin querer despertarla  y que se dé cuenta de su dolor.

Las clases empiezan y las energías que ponía en llorar ahora debe ponerlas en bailar y cantar.  
Su profesora de baile, Cassandra July, parece tener algo en su contra desde el primer día, la presiona y critica más que a los demás, siempre esta sobre ella, exigiendo. Y Rachel nunca dice nada, simplemente hace lo que se le dice una, dos, tres veces–a veces hasta 10 si la mujer esta de especial mal humor ese día-, para cuando la clase termina es la mas cansada de todos pero no logran sacar ni un pio de ella.

Kurt le manda un texto la segunda semana de clases.

“Lo siento.”

Es simple y es lo que menos quería que dijera, pero sabe que es todo lo que el chico puede ofrecer.

“Yo también.”

Apaga el celular y por primera vez desde que llego se duerme sin llorar, esta demasiado cansada para eso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Si hablas!

Salta un poco al oír la puerta de su dormitorio azotarse y la voz de Karine acusándola.  
No sabe de que va todo eso, no ha visto a la chica en casi 4 horas, solo tienen una clase juntas y no hay forma de saber de que esta hablando.

-No te hagas la inocente- le pide, rodando los ojos- Puedes hablar! Carajo, puedes cantar!- y se suelta a reír, girando por la habitación con pasos agiles- Estaba acompañando a una amiga en la clase de la profesora Carmen T durante mi hora libre , la misma que tu tienes… estaba ahí cuando te paso al frente y déjame decirte, niña, tienes una voz increíble.- se deja caer a su lado, en la cama y le sonríe- Por que no hablas? Es por el mismo motivo por el que lloras todas las noches?

No dice nada, nunca lo hace, se levanta y entra al baño.  
Sale una hora después, con ojos cansados y rojos.   
Karine sigue sentada en el mismo lugar pero la ignora y se tira en la cama, apaga la luz y finge dormir.

-Vale, te dejare por esta vez- la escucha decir y la oye entrar al baño.

Cierra los ojos y trata de no ponerse a llorar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Quinn la visita un fin de semana, dos meses después del inicio de clases.  
No sabe como llega hasta su dormitorio pero al abrir la puerta ahí esta, con el cabello un poco más largo e igual de bella que siempre.

Se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto la ve y llora, Quinn llora con ella, nadie dice nada, no tienen por qué. Terminan sentadas en la cama, cada una en un extremo, cenando en silencio.

-Yo no sabia- confesa, mientras juguetea con los palillos chicos- Cuando Kurt nos pidió que fuéramos a la estación en lugar de al juzgado creí que habían decidido retrasar la boda por algunos meses mas, creí que iban a irse juntos… nadie sabia lo que iba a hacer, nos dimos cuenta cuando te subió al tren y corrió detrás de ti.- se arrastra un poco mas cerca de ella, dejando su caja de comida chica de lado, y le toma la mano, dándole un suave apretón- Lo siento mucho.

Rachel asiente y sonríe tristemente.   
Siguen comiendo en silencio y para cuando Karine llega Quinn esta por salir.  
La abraza de despedida y la rubia le hace prometer que le escribirá –Rachel aprecia que no le pida que la llame.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurra, antes de tomar su maleta y salir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Carmen la retiene un día después de clases, le pasa un panfleto de las audiciones para la obra invernal.

-Normalmente los de primero no forman parte de esto, pero estoy segura de que contigo harán una excepción.

Asiente y sonríe un poco en agradecimiento, cuando sale de la oficina tira el panfleto en el bote de basura más cercano.   
No ira. No quiere que hagan una excepción con ella, esta harta de las excepciones, odia que Carmen haya hecho una excepción para ir a verla cantar durante las nacionales, odia que sus padres hicieran una excepción y ayudaran a romper su corazón.

Esta caminando por las calles hacia su dormitorio cuando oye una canción que la hace pararse en seco.

Faithfully, de Journey.  
El aire escapa de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago y antes de saber lo que esta haciendo se suelta a correr. Corre lejos, sin rumbo ni lugar a donde ir, simplemente corre y no para, ni siquiera cuando empieza a llover, ni por que el frio le hace castañear los dientes, ni por que siente como si la ropa le pesara mil kilos.

Cuando vuelve a su dormitorio, dos horas mas tarde de lo que acostumbra hacerlo, Karine la esta esperando, preocupada; en cuanto la ve la abraza.

-Santo cielo, pero en que diablos estabas pensando al caminar así bajo la lluvia?!- la reprende, envolviéndola en una toalla, tratando de secarla- Te pudo haber pasado algo!

Rachel la ignora, algo a lo que su compañera ya esta acostumbrada, mientras camina hasta su escritorio y saca un álbum de fotos, regresa hasta donde la chica la espera y le extiende el libro. Sin entender muy bien que pasa Karine lo toma y abre la primera hoja.

-Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry- susurra, causando que su compañera pegue un brinquito al oír su voz. Es tensa y un poco ronca, hace mucho que Rachel no se oye a si misma para otra cosa que no sea para cantar en clases. – Tengo dos padres, Hiram y Leroy; toda mi vida la viví en Lima, Ohio… Hace dos meses estuve apunto de casarme pero el me dejo, me puso en un tren rumbo a esta ciudad y no he vuelto a saber de él.

Karine no dice nada, simplemente la deja hablar y asiente de vez en cuando mientras la morena le cuenta toda su historia, de sus padres, de su religión, del club Glee, de Kurt y Blaine, y Quinn y Santana también… no habla de él, intenta, trata, pero no puede, su garganta se cierra y se suelta a llorar con solo pensar en su rostro.

Termina llorando de todas formas cuando ve una foto de ellos en el álbum, la pelirroja la abraza y la deja llorar sobre su cama, e incluso llora con ella, por que no es justo, por que es muy joven, por que no debería de estar sufriendo así.   
Duermen en la misma cama esa noche, dándose la mano, abrazadas, dándose apoyo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Mi novio murió.

Rachel deja caer el libro que estaba por meter en su mochila y voltea a verla, Karine esta sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un portarretratos.

-Que?

-Mi novio murió- repite, levantando la vista- Hace un año, en un accidente de auto, un conductor ebrio se estampo contra su auto.- cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza suavemente- Habíamos peleado esa noche, sabes? Fue una estupidez en realidad, pero en ese momento los dos nos enfadamos mucho, recuerdo que me quede esperando que me llamara esa noche, pero nunca lo hizo… a la mañana siguiente sus padres me llamaron. Ni siquiera pude disculparme, ya estaba en coma cuando yo llegue y decían que no despertaría. Muerte cerebral, sabes?

Se acerca a la cama y le toma la mano, esta temblando, tal vez ella también lo esta; la sonrisa blanca de un chico rubio de regresa la mirada en la fotografía.

-Cual era su nombre?

-Erick.

Aprieta mas su mano, sabe cuanto le cuesta decir su nombre.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Yo también.

Faltan a clases ese día, caminan por la ciudad como un par de turistas, visitando los lugares recomendados, y comen en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la estación del metro.   
Y hablan, hablan mucho, de cualquier cosa, de sus películas favoritas, de las que odian, de la música que les gusta y las que no, de quienes eran antes y quienes son ahora. No mencionan a sus pasados amores de nuevo, no tienen que hacerlo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Kurt.- susurra, con el teléfono pegado al oído, una noche de lluvia.

Los rayos la habían despertado y no había podido volver a dormirse, Karine es una piedra en su cama así que esta sola, pero no quiere, no quiere estar sola, por que cuando esta sola piensa, y cuando piensa lo recuerda mas y ya es lo suficientemente difícil evitar llorar durante el día. Así que toma su celular, sale al pasillo y marca.  
El chico responde al tercer timbrazo, con voz adormilada, exigiendo saber _“Quien es el idiota que llama a esa hora de la madrugada?”,_ es obvio que no reviso el identificador en la pantalla. No puede evitar sonreír, aun cuando no la ve.

-Diva- susurra también y se oye roto- Dios, he echado de menos tu voz.

-Kurt- repite, por que puede, porque quiere.

-Oh Dios, cariño…- suelta un sonido que se oye como un sollozo- Como estas?

-Sobrevivo. Y tú?

-Igual- suspira y luego suelta una carcajada- Pero, por Dios, dime que has estado haciendo! Como te trata New York? Que tal la escuela? Y tu compañera de cuarto? Vamos, habla!

Rachel ríe y le responde todas sus preguntas.  
Para cuando vuelve a la cama son casi las 4 de la mañana, tiene solo una hora para dormir, pero se siente más fresca que nunca.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Encuentra trabajo por las tardes en una pequeña tienda de música-café cerca del campus escolar, la dueña es una mujer vieja y dulce que sonríe cada vez que habla y parece amar la música de los 80.   
No es muy ajetreado, lo suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada y le da tiempo de hacer sus deberes escolares.   
Le gusta. Karine se pasa por ahí 3 de los 4 días que trabaja y la mantiene entretenida cuando el trabajo es realmente bajo, caminan juntas a su dormitorio después y siempre llevan consigo panquesitos de fresa, cortesía de su jefa.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana aparece en su puerta un sábado, 4 meses después de la última vez que la vio en la estación de tren.  
Esta hablando por teléfono con Kurt y el aparato casi se le cae de las manos cuando la vio, tan bella como siempre, con dos maletas detrás. Se despide de su amigo, prometiéndole explicarle todo después –aun cuando ella misma no sabe que es lo que esta pasando- y deja pasar a la latina.

-Dios, Berry, este lugar es realmente pequeño.- ríe, al ver el pequeño lugar donde ha estado viviendo por 4 meses.

-Que haces aquí?

-Decidí hacerte una visita- se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer en la cama.

-Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunta, casi con miedo al ver las maletas y Santana solo alza una ceja.

Karine llega una hora después, arrastrando los pies y murmurando sobre irse a la cama de inmediato. Se queda parada en la puerta al ver a Rachel acomodando algunas cobijas sobre un colchón de aire y a una chica saliendo del baño.

-No tiene donde quedarse- le murmura la morena, mientras bajan a recoger la pizza que ordenaron para la cena.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Asiente y sonríe, Karine es una chica con la que es realmente fácil vivir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana ha vivido con ellas en su dormitorio por casi dos semanas cuando Karine y ella se presentan en el trabajo de Rachel con un montón de periódicos de esa semana.

-Necesitamos un departamento.- anuncia.

Y la verdad es cierto, su dormitorio estaba bien para dos personas pero con la llegada de Santana todo se complico, el espacio es casi asfixiante con todas sus cosas que apenas entran y la chica no podía seguir durmiendo en el colchón de aire, no era bueno para su espalda.

Así que se pasaron toda la tarde buscando apartamentos de tres habitaciones y tuviera un buen precio. Solo dos cumplieron esas expectativas.   
El primero estaba a solo unas cuadras de Brooklyn y era barato pero estaba lleno de basura y animales, incluso Santana pego un brinco al ver al ratón en la cocina.   
El segundo estaba más lejos, tenían que ir en metro por casi 20 minutos y estaba un poco más caro, pero era más grande, con 4 habitaciones y un baño, una gran sala y cocina equipada.

-Es este- susurra Santana, observando el loft y las otras dos asienten.

-Pero para que necesitaríamos la habitación extra?

Rachel y Santana se voltean a ver, ambas pensando en un mismo nombre, un chico delgado y de facciones finas, que habría puesto el loft al ultimo grito de la moda en menos de una semana.

Cierran el contrato ese mismo día y dos días después ya se están mudando, juntan dinero para comprar algunos muebles, camas y comida. Pasan su primera noche ahí cenando pizza y bebiendo jugo de uva en copas de plástico.

-Bienvenidas a casa, chicas- brinda Santana, sonriendo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana no sabe muy bien que es lo que esta pasando, pero despertarse cerca de las 3 de la mañana para oír los sollozos de Rachel no es algo bueno.  
Contra los principios que se formo durante cuatro años en Lima se levanta de su comoda cama y va hasta el cuarto de la morena para ver si necesita algo solo para descubrir que ya esta siendo consolada por la pelirroja, quien la tiene abrazada por la espalda mientras acaricia su cabello y le susurra que todo estará bien.

Karine la ve y sonríe un poco.  
Santana le regresa la sonrisa y camina de vuelta a su dormitorio.  
A la mañana siguiente ninguna de las tres chicas menciona lo ocurrido.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Oficialmente el primer semestre de Rachel en NYADA termina el 17 de Diciembre, un día antes de su cumpleaños numero 19, para festejarlo deciden ir a un bar del centro y bailar un poco.  
La morena no quiere pero terminan convenciéndola.

Bailan y beben, se divierten como cualquier chica de 19 años, pasan el mejor momento que han tenido en meses.  
Santana y Rachel vuelven al loft cerca de las 12 de la noche, Karine se encontró con  algunos amigos y decidió que darse un poco mas con ellos.

Santana esta casi dormida cuando oye un fuerte ruido y a su compañera llorar.  
Parpadea y se incorpora, va hasta la habitación y encuentra el celular de la morena en el suelo, mientras ella llora en la cama; levanta el aparato y ve un mensaje en la pantalla.

_“Feliz cumpleaños.  
Finn Hudson.”_

Suspira y regresa a su habitación, toma el celular y llama a Karine.

-Esta llorando y no sé que hacer, tienes que volver.- explica.

-Ok, voy para allá pero me voy a tardar un poco, estoy lejos del loft. Trata de calmarla, por favor.

-Como?!

-Haz lo que yo haría.- y con eso cuelga.

Santana suspira y se pasa una mano por el negro cabello.  
Casi con miedo camina hasta la cama de la morena y se trepa en ella, cuidadosamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor del delgado y pequeño cuerpo; Rachel toma su mano de inmediato y solloza más fuerte.

-Tranquila- susurra- Tranquila, respira. – Rachel le hace caso y toma pequeñas respiraciones entrecortadas por las lágrimas. Pasa una mano por su cabello como ha visto que Karine hace cuando la morena tiene un ataque de esos.- Respira, va a pasar… va a pasar y estarás bien. Te prometo que estarás bien.

Para cuando Karine llega al loft, mas de 45 minutos después de la llamada de Santana, agitada de tanto correr por la ciudad, las encuentra aun abrazadas en la cama, dormidas; no puede evitar sonreír, Santana pudo tranquilizarla perfectamente bien sola.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel no esta bien.  
Es como si todo lo que hubiera podido avanzar en estos 6 meses se fueran por el drenaje con solo un mensaje de texto.  
Kurt esta al pendiente constante, la llama al menos 3 veces al día, y otra dos veces a Karine y Santana solo para verificar que de verdad este bien.

Deciden quedarse en NY para las vacaciones de invierno, Karine no quiere volver a Texas –demasiados recuerdos de Erick, dice- y ni Rachel ni Santana tienen la fuerza suficiente para ir a Lima y ver a todos. Cuando la morena le pregunta si no quiere ver a Brittany la latina confiesa que terminaron poco antes de que ella se mudara a la ciudad.   
Se pasan el resto de la tarde apretujadas las tres en el sofá, viendo una película de terror –el romance esta vetado en ese loft- y comiendo helado de vainilla y chocolate.

La invitación de la boda del profesor Schue –Will- y Emma llega dos días después, con fecha para el 4 de Enero.

-Tenemos que ir, él cuenta con nosotros, se lo prometimos- Santana solo asiente y dice que llamara al profesor para confirmar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Navidad y Año Nuevo en Nueva York son hermosos, la nieve cubre las calles y por donde se vea el espirito festivo esta presente. Santana y Rachel disfrutan como enanas mientras Karine se ríe y les da de beber ponche.

Tres días después ambas chicas se encuentran manejando por las calles de Lima una vez más, con sueño y ganas de vomitar.

Deciden pasar esa noche en casa de Rachel por que es la más cercana a donde la boda será y la siguiente en casa de Santana por ser la más cercana al aeropuerto.   
Tienen contemplado permanecer menos de dos días en la ciudad. Llegan el viernes a las 9 de la noche, la boda es el sábado a las 3 de la tarde y ellas estarán de vuelta en NY el domingo antes de las 12 del día.

-Nos quedamos dos horas a la recepción y después nos vamos- promete Santana, mientras terminan de empacar, ante la mirada divertida de Karine.

Eso es lo que quieren.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Llegan a la boda juntas y más de uno sonríe al verlas.  
La mayoría de los New Directions –nuevo y viejos- ya están esperando ahí, Kurt corre directamente a sus brazos, con Quinn muy de cerca. Los abraza a ambos fuertemente, por que los ha extrañado, por que necesita tenerlos cerca, y por qué puede oír claramente la voz de Puck decir que el padrino viene en camino.

-Dios, Diva, te he echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti- susurra, contra la solapa de su traje.

Se separa un poco de ambos chicos y abraza a Tina, siente a Santana poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Ven aquí, María- bromea Blaine, dándole un fuerte abrazo, levantándola un poco del piso.- No es lo mismo sin ti aquí.

-Oh mi amado Tony, que ha sido de ti este tiempo lejos?- le sigue el juego, ganándose la risa de Kurt y Santana.

-Ok, niñas, es hora- anuncia la entrenadora Sylvester.

Rachel se permite voltear a ver a las demás chicas del club originales, todas enfundadas en vestidos color turquesa –un color que Santana juro odiar, que tardaron mas de tres días para encontrar en vestidos que les gustaran y que al final terminaron amando-, como damas de honor.   
Se forman en dos filas frente a la puerta, cubriendo a Emma, quien esta sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que la entrenadora y la coach tratan de controlar; Rachel y Santana van al frente, Quinn y Tina detrás, terminando con Mercedes y Brittany.   
La música empieza, la puerta se abre, Rachel toma una gran bocanada de aire y comienza a caminar, tratando de centrar su vista en el juez y no en el chico parado junto al profesor Schue.  
No es fácil pero logra llegar hasta el altar sin verlo, se acomoda en la parte donde deben ir y esperan la entrada de la novia.

Más de una persona en el lugar llora al oír el intercambio de votos y todos aplauden durante el beso, causando que la nueva señora Schuester se sonroje.

-Dos horas y luego nos vamos- repite Santana, mientras camina a su lado, saliendo de la sala.

La morena asiente.  
Suben al auto de la latina y conducen al lugar de la recepción en silencio, un pequeño salón cerca del lago; cuando bajan Quinn y Kurt las acaparan y arrastran a la mesa donde todos los New Directions  graduados están, Rachel quiere protestar pero la rubia no la deja y la sienta al lado de ella.   
El no esta ahí.

Platican un buen rato, ríen otro tanto, Rachel y Santana hablan de su vida en NY, de Karine y de sus trabajos, Quinn habla de Yale y de una chica que es una mezcla entre Rachel y Puck en cuanto a personalidad que hace que mas de uno se estremezca, Mercedes les cuenta de los conciertos que ha dado como corista y del chico que acaba de conocer.  
Kurt le susurra que tiene una sorpresa para ella cuando oyen el tintineo de una copa.  
Es hora del discurso del padrino.

Rachel quiere levantarse y salir corriendo, soltarse a llorar, dirigir la vista a otro lado, pero no puede así que se traga las lagrimas, levanta la vista y jadea un poco al verlo, esta mas delgado pero con hombros mas anchos, su cabello esta muy corto de los lados y se ve nervioso parado frente al micrófono, enfundado en un traje negro, copa en mano.

-Cuando el profesor Schue me pidió que fuera su padrino pensé que estaba loco- comienza, lo que causa las risas de algunos- Es extraño que un chico de 19 años este dando este discurso para la boda de su profesor, pero la verdad es que él ha sido mas que un profesor para mi, para todos los New Directions en realidad.- sonríe un poco- Cuando lo conocí no era mas que un tonto chico de preparatoria, el quarterback del equipo de football, el mas popular, novio de la jefa de animadora, pero usted me mostro que nada de eso era importante en verdad, usted me enseño lo que es ser un hombre y actuar como tal, gracias a usted entre al club Glee, gracias a usted conocí al chico que ahora es mi hermano y a la chica de la que me enamore- Rachel siente como Santana le toma la mano, apretándola, diciendo silenciosamente _“Aquí estoy”_ , mientras Quinn le acaricia la espalda.- Usted y la señorita P… lo siento, la señora Schue han pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos y me alegra que lo hayan podido lograr, se merecen ser felices, se merecen tener una vida juntos… por que si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos el universo los pondrá juntos cuando deban de estarlo.- sabe que les esta hablando a los recién casados pero su mirada esta clavada en ella, repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que le dijo en la estación de tren. Rachel sabe que va a llorar pronto si no sale de ahí pero no puede moverse- Así que por eso propongo un brindis, por ustedes dos, por su amor y por todos los años que les quedan por delante. Salud.

Un coro de “salud” se escucha por todo el lugar seguido de algunos aplausos, el profesor Schue se levanta y lo abraza, palmeando su espalda. Finn sonríe un poco y se aleja, caminando asía la mesa donde los graduados están, donde ella esta.  
Como si le leyera la mente, Santana la toma del brazo y le sonríe.

-Acompáñame al baño- antes de poder responder ya la esta arrastrando lejos de la mesa, con Quinn siguiéndoles los talones.

Entran al baño y la rubia cierra la puerta con llave para impedir que nadie mas entre, Santana la abraza fuertemente y solo entonces, en brazos de su amiga se permite llorar, por que no es justo, por que le duele, por que lo extraña, por que lo ama.

-Quiero irme- susurra, con la voz entrecortada- Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a Nueva York… quiero irme!

La latina asiente y aprieta su agarre en ella, le promete que se irán en cuanto se calme.

Salen del baño casi 20 minutos después, con el maquillaje retocado gracias a Quinn y el corazón en carne viva.

-Quieres despedirte de los demás?- niega con la cabeza- Ok, espérame afuera entonces.

-Cuídate mucho, Rach- susurra Quinn, abrazándola- Y ve a visitarme pronto, ok? Por algo te di el pase de tren.- asiente, le promete que ira pronto y sale del salón.

Se recarga contra el auto de la latina y cierra los ojos por algunos minutos.  
Los vuelve a abrir cuando oye pasos acercándose pero, para su mala suerte, no es su amiga quien esta frente a ella, si no Finn.

Se ve cansado, mucho mas cansado que cuando dio el discurso, pero igual de guapo que siempre.

Antes de que pueda decir nada mas el chico la toma por la cintura y la besa, fuerte, con pasión, con furia, como si quisiera robarle todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones. La toma en brazos con facilidad, haciendo que ella abrace su cintura con sus piernas y la lleva hasta su camioneta, que esta mas alejada de todos, mas cerca del lago.  
Sin dejar de besarla abre la portezuela de la parte trasera y la recuesta en la cama, se separa apenas los necesario para quitarse el saco, la camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones, la gira entonces y baja el sierre del vestido en la parte de la espalda que, al caer, deja sus senos al descubierto al no llevar nada que los cubra debajo. El aire frio le cala los huesos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan, Finn gime, se separa de sus labios y toma uno de los pechos en su boca, mientras con una mano frota el otro, la cantante arquea la espalda y entierra sus dedos en el cabello corto de su ex novio.

Finn la vuelve a rodar, dejándola sobre su espalda, toma su ropa interior y la desliza rápidamente por sus piernas, arrojándola en algún lugar de la cama de la camioneta. Antes de poder darse cuenta ya esta dentro de ella, envistiéndola de forma rápida y constante, mientras la besa en los labios y baja a su cuello, el cual muerde y luego succiona y en alguna parte de su mente Rachel sabe que dejara marca pero no lo detiene.  
El orgasmo los golpea al mismo tiempo y sin poder evitarlo Finn cae sobre ella, exhausto, respirando sobre su pecho. Se mueve un poco y sale de ella, se recuesta en la cama y la abraza, atrayéndola a su pecho, y besa su frente.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, están muy cansados como para hacerlo, y pronto se quedan dormidos.

Rachel despierta de golpe, sin saber que hora es o cuanto tiempo llevan ahí, el frio le cala el cuerpo aun cuando nota que esta tapada con el saco de Finn, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento la cubrió. Aun esta entre sus brazos y la verdad la golpea entonces, tuvo relaciones con su ex novio, durmió con su ex prometido en el estacionamiento de la recepción de la boda del señor Schue.  
Quiere vomitar.

Se aleja lentamente de el para no despertarlo, baja de la cama y busca su ropa, su vestido esta un poco sucio y sus zapatillas están tiradas mucho mas lejos de donde la camioneta esta, no encuentra sus pantis y no se queda a buscarlos mas tiempo, se acomoda el vestido y pasa una mano por su cabello, se aleja de ahí y suspira al ver que el auto de Santana ya no esta en el estacionamiento, la música de la fiesta del salón aun se oye e incluso reconoce el auto de Puck y el de Quinn cerca, camina a la carretera y toma un taxi.

Llega a casa de Santana y gime un poco al ver que la luz de la habitación de la latina aun esta prendida, toma la llave de repuesto de donde su amiga le dijo que estaría, abre la puerta sin hacer ruido y sube las escaleras.

-Mira quien decidió aparecer después de todo- bromea la latina al verla entrar a la habitación- Pero que diablos te paso? Estas hecha un desastre. Donde diablos te fuiste a revolcar?

Rachel la ignora, toma su pequeña maleta del suelo y entra al baño.  
Se desviste, abre la regadera y se mete, tiritando al sentir el agua helada golpear su espalda; se queda un buen rato bajo el chorro y se permite llorar en silencio, por que quiere, por que puede, porque debe. Sale de la ducha cuando ya no siente los dedos de las manos por el frio, se viste en silencio y se sienta en el borde de la bañera, ni siquiera se mueve cuando la puerta se abre, Santana le sonríe a través del espejo, toma el cepillo y comienza a desenredar su pelo con cuidado.

-Dormí con el- susurra, con la vista fija en el piso.

-Bese a Brittany- le responde su amiga.

Ya no dicen mas, no necesitan hacerlo, las dos están dolidas, las dos están confundidas.   
Se meten a la cama de la latina y duermen dándose la espalda.

Toman el vuelo de vuelta a NY a la mañana siguiente a las 8 de la mañana, están cansadas pero felices de irse. Karine las recibe en el aeropuerto, las abraza, sonríe y las lleva a desayunar, no pregunta que paso es ese fin de semana y ambas chicas lo agradecen.

Después de desayunar vuelven al loft y deciden ver una película, Rachel conecta su celular al cargador y solo entonces nota que tiene 5 llamadas perdidas de Kurt, 3 de Quinn, 3 de Blaine, y un mensaje de Finn preguntándole si pueden verse para desayunar. Para cuando recibió el mensaje ella ya estaba en el avión así que no se molesta en contestar, no tiene caso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Trata de fingir que su visita a Lima nunca paso, se pasa el resto de las vacaciones de invierno trabajando y practicando sus pasos de baile.   
Aun llora por las noches a veces, pero siempre termina siendo consolada por Santana o Karine, o a veces, si el llanto es mucho y el dolor la ciega, son las dos.

Una semana antes de empezar su segundo semestre en NYADA Kurt llega a la ciudad.  
Aparece en su puerta con maleta en mano y sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero que haces aquí?- sonríe, abrazándolo.

-Me transferí a la universidad de NY, viviré aquí ahora.

-Oh Dios, de verdad?!- el chico asiente- Es increíble, Kurt! Tienes donde quedarte?

-Estoy viendo algunos departamentos, pero por ahora me quedare en un hotel.

-Estas loco? Te puedes quedar con nosotras.

-Estas segura? No quiero causar molestias.

Rachel lo calla, diciendo que no es molestia y que de todas formas siempre hubo un lugar en el loft para el, además que tal vez así Karine y Santana dejen de alearse contra ella para todo.

-Odio que me ganen por mayoría de votos- ríe y contra eso el chico ya no puede negarse.

Tener a Kurt y a Karine en una misma habitación es más divertido de lo que creyó, ambos saben tanto de moda que a veces asusta y divierte a la vez.  
Instalan la habitación que siempre ha estado vacía y lo dejan hacer planes sobre cambiar el color de las paredes.

-Al final siempre si fue buena idea el rentar un departamento con 4 habitaciones.- sonríe Karine, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica judía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El resto de enero y la mitad de febrero se pasan volando para los 4 chicos.  
Karine y Rachel están cada vez mas enfocadas en NYADA, Santana y Kurt se ahogan en tarea de la universidad de NY. Tienen poco tiempo libre pero cuando pueden salen juntos por la ciudad, van mucho al “Callback”, el bar karaoke de NYADA e incluso se emborrachan un poco un par de veces, siempre terminan cantando “Don´t Stop Believing”  aun cuando la pelirroja no entiende muy bien el porqué de esa canción.

Febrero esta por acabar cuando Rachel enferma.  
Tiene fiebre y vómitos, se pasa 3 días enteros sin poder moverse de la cama.  
Tanto Kurt como Karine creen que es una infección estomacal así que la tienen a sopa de soya y fideos durante esos tres días, cuando al fin logra salir de la cama sin vomitar y sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a clases los “K” –como los ha llamado Santana- juran que fue gracias a su sopa, aunque la latina comenta que fue mas para ya no tener que comerla.

Pero Rachel vuelve a vomitar en los baños de NYADA después de su clase de baile.  
Solo entonces repara en la fecha y siente como el alma se le va del cuerpo.  
Regresa al loft lo mas rápido que puede y agradece que no haya nadie aun, saca su calendario y comienza a hacer cuentas, las repite una, dos, tres veces mas pero siempre obtiene el mismo resultado. Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde su última regla, tiene un retraso de 7 días.  
Si fuera una chica irregular no se preocuparía, lo atribuiría al inicio de clases o al estrés que tuvo por el viaje a Lima, pero Rachel ha sido tan regular y puntual como un reloj durante todos los años que lleva con la regla.

Se pasea de un lado a otro en su habitación, tronándose los dedos de las manos –una mala costumbre que aprendió de Santana- y tratando de decidir que hacer.

Necesita decirle a alguien.   
Finn esta fuera de cuestión, no sabe ni siquiera como localizarlo- ok, le mando un mensaje en su cumpleaños y otro la mañana después de la boda pero no sabe si aun lo sigue teniendo o si en el ejercito les permiten tener su celular con ellos- y no quiere hacerlo tampoco, no aun al menos. Kurt queda descartado casi al mismo tiempo que Finn, sabe que decírselo a él es sentencia de que el ex quarterback lo sabrá en menos de 24 horas; a Karine tampoco se lo puede decir pues la chica no sabe lo que paso entre ellos en Lima, y Santana tampoco es la mejor opción, esta casi segura de que la chica tomaría el primer vuelo a Georgia para buscarlo y matarlo.  
Así que hace lo único que se le ocurre, pone un poco de ropa en una pequeña mochila, escribe una nota a sus compañeros para que no se preocupen y se va a la estación de tren.

Quinn la esta esperando en la estación cuando su tren llega, algo sorprendida aun por la llamada de la morena pero feliz de verla. La abraza y la lleva hasta su dormitorio en Yale.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- suspira apenas entran, agradeciendo que su compañera de cuarto no este.

-Como que crees?

Le cuenta entonces lo que paso entre Finn y ella la noche de la boda, Quinn solo escucha atentamente, sin juzgar.

-…y llevo como una semana con vómitos y, dios, no sé que hacer.- suspira, dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón.

-Tienes que hacerte una prueba para saber si estas o no, para empezar.

Compadeciéndose de su amiga y por qué ella ya ha pasado por esto, Quinn se ofrece a bajar a la pequeña farmacia del campus y conseguir la prueba. Vuelve 15 minutos después, con una bolsa y dos pruebas de diferentes marcas.

-Que voy a hacer si da positivo?- gime, casi soltándose a llorar.

-Le tendrás que decir a Finn entonces, juntos tendrán que ver que hacer.

De alguna forma esa opción le da mas miedo que el que la prueba de positivo.

Aceptando que tiene que hacerse la prueba para salir de dudas, entra al baño y se hace ambas, sale y se sienta en la cama de Quinn, quien le toma la mano mientras esperan el resultado.

Suspiran de alivio cuando ven que ambas dan negativo.  
Vuelve a NY mucho más tranquila que antes, con una promesa de volver a visitar a la rubia en cuanto la escuela se lo permita.

-Por que el viaje tan apresurado?- pregunta Kurt, cuando la ve llegar.

-Extrañaba a Quinn- se encoge de hombros y entra a su recamara, deseándole buenas noches al chico.

Al día siguiente no puede evitar sonreír al ver que su regla ha llegado al fin.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Esta a finales de Mayo cuando se despierta gritando por una pesadilla una vez más.   
Santana esta fuera con unas amigas de NYU así que es Karine quien la consuela, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurt, que no entiende muy bien lo que pasa.  
No puede volver a dormir y no entiende por que, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos la imagen de la estación de tren, de Finn corriendo para seguir su ventanilla, se reproduce en su mente y termina llorando una vez más.

Para cuando la latina vuelve Rachel ya no llora pero nadie duerme en el loft, están los tres apretujados en la cama de la judía, viendo una película que tiene a Kurt temblando de miedo.  
No hace falta que pregunte que es lo que paso, simplemente se quita los zapatos y se mete entre Karine y Rachel, para poder abrazarla.

En un momento la morena va al baño y antes de salir logra oír un poco de la conversación que sus compañeros entablan.

-…tal vez ella aun no se ha dado cuenta pero su subconsciente lo recuerda.-oye que dice Kurt, con voz triste.

-Que recuerda?

-La fecha. Justamente hoy hace un año que Finn la puso en el tren camino a NY.

Rachel suspira y se recarga contra la puerta del baño, no es fácil darte cuenta de que ha pasado un año soltera, un año sin el, cuando justo hoy deberían de haber celebrado su primer año como esposos si él no hubiera cambiado de opinión.   
Ha pasado un año y aun le duele, aun le da coraje, aun le molesta, aun la hace querer llorar.

Se queda en el baño un rato mas y para cuando sale, sin una gota de lagrimas en el rostro, todos están callados; se trepa de vuelta en la cama y Karine la abraza al instante, como si intentara protegerla, Kurt se coloca mas cerca detrás de ella y comienza a trenzar su cabello, mientras Santana deja caer su cabeza en su regazo, con la vista fija en la televisión.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Esta en el “Callback” con Karine y Kurt cuando un chico se le acerca y la invita a bailar.  
La pelirroja casi la obliga a aceptar así que termina en la pista con el.

Dice que se llama Brody, que es de tercero en NYADA y que la ha visto un par de veces en la escuela en los pasillos. Le dice que es linda.  
Rachel no dice nada, simplemente sonríe, el chico es lindo y baila bien, no es demasiado alto pero lo suficiente para ser más alto que ella.

Bailan por un buen rato, no sabe si son 3 o 4 canciones, para cuando vuelve a su mesa Karine esta sonriendo y hablando maravillas de Brody, mientras que Kurt tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y no comenta nada, pero le basta una mirada a ese par de ojos para saber lo que esta pensando, un nombre, el mismo que ella ha tenido en su mente desde que llego a Nueva York.

Finn.

Aleja la mirada del chico y voltea a ver a los que bailan aun, no puede pensar en el ahora, no quiere, y el ver los ojos de Kurt no la ayudan.

Un mesero llega algunos minutos después con cosmo virgen para ella, cortesía de Brody.  
Karine casi brinca de la alegría y vuelve al ataque con los cumplidos para el chico hasta que Kurt le cambia la conversación para hablar del nuevo episodio de “Project Runway” de ese día…  
…Ninguno de los dos nota que Rachel jamás toca el cosmo y que esta tratando de no soltarse a llorar.

_“Tienes un poco de cosmo aquí”_

-Nos podemos ir ya?- susurra, algunos minutos después.

Los “K” asienten, pagan y salen del lugar riendo.  
Rachel no ríe, no puede.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Brittany consiguió graduarse este año.

Es lo que Santana suelta al llegar al apartamento, teléfono en mano.

-Lo se, Blaine me lo dijo ayer- comenta Kurt, dándole vuelta a la tortilla de huevo que tiene en el sartén, tratando de que no se le rompa.

La latina asiente, camina directo a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo, Kurt salta por el susto, su tortilla termina embarrada en el piso.  
Rachel y Karine se voltean a ver y asienten, ambas conocen lo suficiente bien a Santana como para saber que algo no esta bien pero que la chica no se abrirá a ellas con Kurt cerca, no ha pasado tanto tiempo con el como para poder hacerlo.  
Se levantan del sofá donde habían estado tratando de estudiar y mientras Karine camina a la cocina para ayudar al chico a limpiar el desastre que su platillo se hizo, Rachel entra silenciosamente a la habitación de la latina.

La encuentra acostada boca abajo, abrazando a una almohada.

-Le prometí estar en su graduación- susurra, con voz cansada- Claro, se lo prometí cuando aun estábamos juntas pero hoy me llamo y me lo recordó y yo… Dios, no sé que hacer. – se levanta y la observa- Que debo hacer, Rach? Voy?

-Quieres ir?

Santana no contesta de inmediato, es como si lo pensara, pero al final asiente suavemente.

-Pero no quiero ir sola y sé que tú no quieres volver a Ohio.

-Ve con Kurt- se sienta a su lado y la hace girarse para que le de la espalda, toma un poco de cabello y comienza a trenzarlo- El ira por Blaine, ve con el.

No dice nada mas, sigue trenzando su cabello y tararea la tonada de una canción.

-Aun la quiero, sabes?- susurra- No creo nunca dejar de hacerlo.

Dos días después Kurt y Santana emprenden camino de vuelta a Ohio.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Su celular suena.  
Abre los ojos y gime al ver que todavía esta obscuro, el reloj en la mesita a su lado marca las 3 de la mañana. Gruñe y estira la mano para tomar el maldito aparatito que no deja de sonar.

-Bueno?- murmura, con voz adormilada.

-La bese otra vez.

-Santana?

-No, la madre Teresa- casi la puede ver rodar los ojos.

-Disculpa, no carburo bien cuando me despiertan en plena madrugada. Me decías que la besaste otra vez?

-Si…- suspira- Me dijo que me extrañaba y que me amaba.

-Y tu que le dijiste?

-Que mi vida ahora esta en Nueva York.

-Y ella no entra en esa vida ya?

-Dios, ni siquiera se si va a salir de Lima, no entro a ninguna universidad y no tiene a donde ir. Ya intentamos una vez la cosa de la larga distancia y no funciono, no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo. Dice que solo quiere bailar. Que va a hacer Brittany en NY, Rach?

_“No pertenezco a Nueva York, Rachel… Soy bueno para Lima, Ohio, no para NY”_

-Estar contigo.

Santana suelta un suspiro, que suena mas como a sollozo, y a Rachel le duele el corazón.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Tenemos que hablar.

Karine levanta la vista de la revista VOGUE y alza una ceja.

-Que pasa? Esta todo bien?

-Si, pero…- suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello- Es sobre Santana y de cierta forma también sobre Kurt.

-Les paso algo en Ohio?

-Brittany quiere volver con Santana y ella no sabe que hacer, siente que su vida esta aquí.

-Y Kurt?

-Blaine entro a la NYU* y necesitan buscar un departamento para que se quede.- la pelirroja asiente, pensativa.

-Quieres que se muden aquí, no?

-Nos ayudaría, seria mas fácil pagar el alquiler si lo dividimos entre 6; Blaine compartiría habitación con Kurt y Britt con San.

-Pero no es solo eso, verdad?

Suspira y se deja caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas.

-Se lo que Santana esta sintiendo, el no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado, el no saber que pasara con ustedes… Además quiero mucho a Blaine, y sé que si el busca otro apartamento Kurt se ira con el y no quiero que se vaya, este es su hogar.

No le toma mucho tiempo convencer a Karine de invitar a los recién graduados a vivir en el loft. Sonríe, la abraza y le agradece, su amiga solo sonríe y le da suavemente con la revista en la espalda.

Tres días después el loft pasa de tener 4 habitantes a tener 6.  
Celebran de la misma forma que lo hicieron cuando las tres chicas se mudaron aquí por primera vez, con pizza y jugo de uva, riendo, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Su segundo semestre en NYADA termina mas rápido el primero y Rachel se encuentra pesando 8 kilos menos que cuando empezó.   
Toda su ropa le queda grande ya, incluso las prendas mas pequeñas que tenia años sin usar, Karine y Kurt aprovechan esto para darle un cambio de imagen y ni siquiera Blaine la puede salvar esta vez. Termina con ropa más a la moda y un nuevo tinte de color en el cabello.   
Se ve linda, le dicen. Ella no se siente así pero le gusta el cambio.

Brody la invita a salir la última semana de clases, han entablado un tipo extraño de amistad después de su encuentro en el bar, Rachel sugiere una salida de grupo para empezar.  
Karine dice que eso sonó como a un rechazo mal disfrazado, pero el chico acepta así que terminan yendo al “Callback” una vez más, con Blaine y Britt esta vez.

Britt y Brody se vuelven amigos rápidamente principalmente por que el y su compañero de cuarto tienen un gato en su dormitorio y la rubia tuvo que dejar el suyo en Ohio.

Bailan un poco, beben otro tanto, ríen y se olvidan de que vinieron como un grupo.

-Me gusta tu cabello- comenta el, poniéndole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Me gusta el tuyo- bromea ella, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

Puede oír a Britt y San riendo cerca pero no las busca, no quiere.

-Eres locamente sexy- susurra contra su oído, en que momento se acercó tanto?

_“Eres hermosa, eres sexy, eres una inspiración para todos en esta escuela”_

No quiere pensar en el, no es justo pensar en el en ese momento, así que no opone resistencia cuando Brody la pega mas a él o cuando sus manos se aprietan en su cintura, o cuando sus labios se posan sobre los de ella.

Es hora de seguir con su vida.

 


End file.
